


Buffy Preferences

by babygirl101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Preferences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl101/pseuds/babygirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy preferences</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How you Met

** How you met **

**Rupert Giles**

He was the new librarian at the High School. You had gone in to ask for a book on History and he helped you find it. You thought he was pretty handsome and his voice was lovely. You could listen to him all day long.

 

**Spike**

You met when he broke into the school with his little Vampire army. He was going to eat you but stopped as he found you interesting when you didn’t struggle or cower in fear

 

**Angel**

You met Angel in a bar in New York one night, years before he left for Sunnydale. You both had gotten drunk and flirted a lot but in the end he only walked you home(Which you were kind of sad about)

**Xander Harris**

He met when you moved to the High School he attended. At first you didn’t like him, but you became friends after you stood up for you against some Footballers.

 

**Ethan Rayne**

Like everyone else who bought a Halloween costume from his store you were turned to a succubus and you remembered him from when you bought it. You thought he was handsome and loved his voice so you went to him. Ethan was rather surprised to find you in his shop, but he was slightly fearful as it was clear to him you still had your own mind, you just changed personalities. You caught the look and smiled, you kissed him and he was stunned but he kissed you back. Giles stormed in with Willow before it could go any further


	2. Who You're Related To

**Who you’re related to**

**Rupert Giles**

You are Willow’s Aunt. Your parents had you quite old so you are a lot younger than your brother, but you are closer in age to Willow

 

**Spike**

You are Xander’s twin Sister. You love you brother, but he can be _so_ over protective

 

**Angel**

You are Spikes unknown sister. Spike found and turned you in secret, you spent a few years together before you went your Separate ways

 

**Xander Harris**

You are Giles' daughter. You love your dad very much, even though he can be overbearing.

 

**Ethan Rayne**

You are Buffy's elder sister by a year. You and Buffy get on fine, but it pisses you off when she tries to control you

 


	3. How You're Special

**What makes you special**

**Rupert Giles**

Your a Witch

Your best Powers are [Molecular Combustion](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/charmed/images/1/1e/8x13_PiperBlowsUpDollHouse.gif/revision/latest?cb=20140628054804) and [Healing](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/charmed/images/1/1f/LeoHeal.gif/revision/latest?cb=20110106094428)

 

**Spike**

You Have [Telekinesis](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/charmed/images/2/2b/2x15-Prue-Telekinesis.gif/revision/latest?cb=20110820231038)

You're not a witch, but you have the ability to move things with your mind

 

**Angel**

Your a Vampire

Spike turned you after the turning of your mother went wrong. He was scared the same thing would happen to you, but was relived when you were fine. Over the years you managed to withstand human blood and drink animal blood. You will only drink human blood from a blood bag

 

**Xander**

You have [Omnilingualism](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/charmed/images/1/19/Anigif_piperfrench.gif/revision/latest?cb=20111219210246).

Omnilingualism is the ability to Understand, Speak and Read Any language with learning it.

 

**Ethan Rayne**

Your a Witch.

Your best powers are [Energy Bolts](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/charmed/images/0/01/08x02_-_Energy_Bolt.gif/revision/latest?cb=20110821161221) and [Pyrokinesis](http://orig04.deviantart.net/2f95/f/2009/248/4/f/heroes_pyrokinesis_animation__by_different_person.gif)

 


End file.
